Double Date
by MazzaRedd
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Resolution. Scott, Jean, Logan and Ororo go out on a date. This will be Au after the events of X2


Title: Double Date

Author: Marianne

Rating: PG-13 (language and mild sexual scene)

Summary: Sequel to Late Night Resolution, Scott, Jean, Logan and Ororo got out on a date.

Jean stepped out the shower wrapping a towel round her body. 

"Finally." Scott said walking into the private bathroom they shared. 

"Hey I wasn't that long." She wrapped another towel round her head. "Besides, you had all afternoon to take a shower."

"Well I'm sorry but it took me almost two hours to book a restaurant for tonight."

Scott stripped out his clothes and stepped into the shower.

*I can't wait till tonight, it will be so much fun.* Jean said to him telepathically while drying her hair. 

*Yeh I hope.*

*Don't worry. Logan is trying to impress Ororo so he will be on his best behaviour.*

After a few minutes Scott stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel. He then went over to the sink and started shaving. *I still don't know why you shave after your shower.*

*Cause I like to be different* He wiped the condensation off the mirror but it just kept coming back. "Dammit."

*I prove my point, it's stupid to shave after your shower. You better not cut yourself, don't want to go on a date with a guy who has cuts all over his face*

After shaving Scott walked back into the room where Jean was just about finished drying her hair. She had stolen one of Scott's t-shirts, again. "Jean, do you know your left from right. My clothes are kept to the left and your clothes are to the right." He said as if talking to a two year old. She smiled and threw a pillow at him. Scott started looking for something to wear when there was a knock at the door.

Scott opened the door to Logan. "Hey Cyke. Do you think I should wear jeans or my high school tux?" He joked nervously.

Scott laughed. "Have you anything else besides jeans?"

"Nope."

"Logan if you really want a tux Scott has one." Jean said after turning the hair dryer off.

"What have you got a tux for?"

Jean walked over to the door carrying a dress and makeup bag. "Cause it turns me on." She gave Scott's ass a gentle squeeze and left for Ororo's room.

"Whoa, I think I'll be getting myself a tux then." Logan said.

"You want to borrow something of mine." Scott asked and Logan nodded then went into Scott's room.

Logan wiped his sweaty palms on the trousers he borrowed from Scott. Scott could see the sweat on his forehead. 

"Hey it's not like this is your first date." Scott said.

"I know but it's been the first in a long time." Logan said walking back and forward in the living room.

"Why don't you sit down, you're making me feel nervous."

"Well at least I won't be alone."

"Ororo relax." Jean said.

"I can't. It's been years since I've been on a date. And Logan, he must be experienced with women and what if he doesn't like what he sees."

"Ro, he's crazy about you. He won't be disappointed."

Ororo took a deep breath trying to relax. "Okay lets go."

Jean and Ororo walked down stairs and into the living room. Logan's eyes were wide open at the sight of Ororo. She was dressed in a black tight fitting dress just stopping above her knees, Logan's heart was racing and stumbled over his words. "Wow…you..uh…you look amazing."

"Thanks, not too bad looking yourself." She said and Logan smiled nervously.

Both Logan and Scott were dressed in black trousers and shirts. Logan wore a grey shirt while Scott wore a wine colour. As Logan and Ororo chatted nervously Scott walked over to Jean whose dress was similar to Ororo's but was silk and light blue.

"You look stunning." Scott said and kissed her.

"You look nice but I still prefer the tux."

"Maybe I'll wear it for you later." Jean smiled and took his hand.

"Okay shall we be going then?" Jean asked. "Our driver is waiting."

"Okay Bobby, pick us up here about half ten." Scott said to Bobby who was driving the car.

"Sure Mr Summers, have a nice time." Bobby drove off and Scott walked over to the doors of the restaurant to his fiancée.

"Hey, Ororo and Logan are already in." She said and Scott nodded. Jean saw he was really tense and had broke out in a sweat.

"Scott it's not been that long since we've been on a date." 

"It's not that." He said looking over her shoulder to the crowded restaurant.

"Scott ignore them." She said as she heard his thoughts about what people will think of him as he wore sunglasses indoors, at night. 

"I'll try." He said then took a deep breath. "Come on they two are nervous around each other."

They walked into the restaurant. "We shouldn't blame them for being nervous. Everyone gets nervous on the first date. We did." Jean said.

"Don't remind me. I couldn't sleep the night before." They walked to the back of the restaurant to Logan and Ororo.

Scott saw people looking at him strangely as he sat down. He tried to ignore it but it didn't happen. His breathing started to speed up and his heart racing. Jean took his hand and spoke into his head. *Don't think about it Scott. Just act casual.* She was trying her best to reassure him.

He nodded slightly and managed a smile.

"So shall we get drinks?" Ororo asked breaking the silence.

"Yeh, you look like you need one Cyke." Logan said.

"What?" Scott said lifting up his head. "Sorry what did you say?"

"Okay listen." Jean started. "We're here to have a good time. Time away from the kids, training and other stuff." She said that with a smile.

"Jean's right. Don't let other people make us feel ashamed." Ororo said agreeing. "So lets enjoy tonight and relax."

The two men nodded in agreement.

"Ok guys lets get something to eat." Logan said with a smile.

"Seriously his hair was almost at his shoulders." Jean said talking about Scott's hair when he first joined the X-Men.

"Oh and remember we use to put his hair in bunches." Ororo said and Logan sat there with a huge grin on his face.

"What an interesting discussion, my hair. Can we change the subject?" Scott said. 

"Aww you're just embarrassed." Jean said. "You know what, I've still got pictures of you with the bunches."

Scott put his face in his hands. "You're not going to show anyone are you?"

"What do you think Ororo?" Jean asked.

"I think we should let Logan see them." She replied.

Logan started laughing quietly. "Sorry, I just had a mental picture of you three posing as Charlie's Angels."

The four of them burst out laughing.

"Well if you will excuse me I have to go to the little girls room." Jean said standing up.

"Hold up Jean, I need to freshen up." The two women left the table.

"So you feeling any calmer?" Scott asked Logan.

"Yeah a bit." Logan said. "Do you think she enjoys being with me?" 

"Of course she does. It's been a long time since I've seen her this happy." Scott said then taking a drink of his wine. "You make her happy which is great, she's not had an easy life. It's nice to see someone who cares for her."

"I plan to keep it that way." Logan said. "Scott, I'm in love with her."

"In love?" 

"I know it sounds crazy Jean." Ororo replied. "But I can't help it, I've fallen in love with him." 

"It doesn't sound crazy." Jean said. "I mean, I fell in love with Scott when I first met him."

"Oh god, what happens if he doesn't feel the same way about me? He'll think I'm crazy woman desperate for love." 

"Don't worry Ororo he won't." 

"But he doesn't commit to anything. He won't want this to be a committed relationship like you and Scott have."

"Well you've got to tell her that Logan. It's the only way she'll know." Scott said.

"But how do I go about it? How do I tell her?" Logan said then gulped down his wine. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Ok the first thing you do is not to get drunk. If you're drunk she might think you're not serious."

"I don't get drunk."

"Lucky you."

"Cyke, how did you tell Jean you loved her?"

"She already knew. I was trying to tell her but the words were coming out wrong and she said she knew I loved her." Scott said, smiling back at the memory.

"Wish it was that easy for me."

"Listen you should just tell her that….."

"Hey guys there's a bar downstairs." Jean said. "Scott pay the bill and we'll meet you down there." Jean and Ororo were out of sight before Scott or Logan could speak.

"Great." Scott said in frustration.

"What's so bad about a bar? The good math teacher afraid alcohol will make you less smarter?"

"It's not the drink I'm worried about." Scott said and got up. "It's the dancing," He walked away to pay.

"Dancing?" Logan asked in fear. "Ororo doesn't like dancing right?" Scott just kept walking with a smile on his face, pretending not to hear him.

"I hate dancing. I can't dance." Logan told Scott walking downstairs.

"You'll learn." Scott said smiling trying to find Jean. The bar was fairly crowded with men and women of all different ages. Some were up dancing to the music coming from the live band while others where seated with drinks and having conversations. Scott wished he would be part of that group but Jean just loved to dance. Scott spotted Jean and Ororo at a table talking. Maybe, just maybe, Jean would not pull Scott up on the dance floor.

"Ok what do you all want to drink?" Scott asked.

"Oh no you don't." Jen said standing up. "We're dancing first." Scott rolled his eyes as Jean pulled him out to the dance floor.

Logan sat down beside Ororo and smiled. "So do you dance?"

"Not really. Only to slow dances." Ororo replied. Logan let a sigh of relief and Ororo laughed. "I take it you don't like dancing."

"Hate it. Slow dances are ok and line dancing."

"Line dancing? You do line dancing?" Ororo asked shocked.

"Yeah." Logan said smiling.

"Wow, I'm quite surprised you do any dancing at all."

Logan smiled at her and moved closer. "Ororo, can I tell you something, it may sound crazy." Ororo nodded. Logan's throat went dry and a thin layer of sweat had developed on his forehead. "I'm in love with you."

Scott and Jean danced freely round the dance floor. Jean could tell Scott was enjoying himself. But he didn't admit it. 

"Do you want to go sit down?" She asked.

"No." He pulled Jean closer to him. "I don't want to intrude." He nodded towards Logan and Ororo who were kissing. Jean looked back at Scott and smiled.

"Lets get some drinks in." Jean said pulling Scott over to the bar.

"You better not let me get drunk." Scott said.

"Don't worry I won't." She said smiling.

"Jean I'm serious."

"When aren't you?"

After the kiss, Logan and Ororo were pretty much speechless. 

"I'm in love with you too." Ororo took his hand. "So I guess I'm crazy too."

Logan shook his head. "You're not. You're beautiful."

Ororo blushed slightly and lowered her head. Logan lifted her head back up and kissed her again.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" Jean asked putting drinks down on the table. 

Ororo smiled nervously and Scott handed a beer to Logan. "Well?"

"Cyke usually when two people kiss and tongue is involved it means they're more than friends." Logan said impersonating Scott. "So young Scott, I would like you to write up an essay on your relationship with Jean and hand it in by Tuesday."

Jean and Ororo were laughing but Scott's face didn't move a muscle. 

"Are you mocking me?"

"No never." Logan said sarcastically. Scott wasn't too happy so stood up and left. All their smiles turned to confusement and Jean knew why he left.

"I'll get him." She said and went after him.

"What did I say?" Logan asked.

Ororo shrugged. Something had upset Scott but she didn't know what. "Oh no." She said, looking a bit guilty. "It was the way you were speaking to him. In the orphanage kids would make fun of him because he was brain damaged. They talked to him like he was, well dumb."

"Scott wait up." Jean shouted as she tried to catch up with Scott.

Scott sighed in frustration as he reached the door and turned round. "What?" He almost shouted.

"Scott, Logan didn't know." She said trying to reassure him.

"He did know Jean! I told him! I thought we were starting to get along." Scott shouted, attracting some attention of then customers in the restaurant.

"Scott clam down." 

"Oh yeah, calm down Scott he's only making fun of you cause you're brain damaged." Scott shook his head and forced his way out the restaurant.

"Scott please you're acting like a child." Jean followed him out,

"How do you want me to act Jean? Like I forget what he said. Oh wait, I'm the one with the fucked up head, maybe that will happen naturally."

"Scott you're head is not fucked up. You only think that because a certain part of your brain doesn't work." Jean said and stepped closer to him taking his hands. "Give him a chance Scott. He didn't know what he was saying."

Scott realised what Jean was saying. Scott knew he jumped to conclusions without taking the time to think. "I'm such a dickhead." He said.

"You're not. Come here." She pulled him into a hug. "I think you need to get a few drinks down you." She pulled away to look at his face. "You're here to have fun."

"See you're not a bad dancer." Scott said to Logan. 

All four of them were up dancing. It did take Logan a bit of persuasion but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Logan and Scott apologised to each other and Scott was feeling a bit better.

"Anyone want another drink?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'll help." Logan offered, he would do anything just to get off that dance floor.

"No you're not." Jean said and pushed Logan into Ororo. "We'll get them. Same again?" 

Scott looked at his watch. "Hey guys, Bobby will be here in five minutes."

"Just when we were having fun." Jean said.

"Well we could always do it again." Ororo said, holding Logan's hand.

"We could continue at home." Scott suggested and they looked at him confused. "No I don't mean the dancing and all. We could go home, have and few drinks and talk."

"You guys don't have beer." Logan said.

Scott smiled. "That's what you think."

Scott handed $20 to Bobby. "Now I think you should be going to bed."

"Sure and thanks Mr Summers." Bobby left to go to his room.

"So, have you got beer or what?" Logan asked when Bobby was out of sight..

"Yeah Jean's getting it." Scott replied.

"Are you going to tell me where you keep it?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Scott said and left for the living room. Logan snarled a bit and followed him in.

"You want to sleep with him tonight?" Jean asked, shocked at what Ororo has told her. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Well you and Scott were in each others pants before your first date." Ororo reminded her and Jean felt her face burning up. Ororo started laughing.

"How did you know that?" Jean asked.

"I didn't." Ororo said smiling. "You just told me."

"Well I thought….me and Scott…..you know." Jean stumbled out. Both of them walked into Jean and Scott's room.

"Actually I don't know." Ororo said smiling.

"He's hot! I just couldn't wait to get his clothes off him." Ororo started laughing.

"Well that's exactly how I feel about Logan."

"I'm not holding you back. And I don't think Logan would have objections."

Jean went over to the closet and brought out some alcohol out. "I'm going to get changed out of this dress. Not that comfortable."

"Me too. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ororo said.

Scott tossed a square foiled package over to Logan. Logan looked at it then realised what it was. He then looked back up at Scott.

"Just in case." Scott said with a hint of a smile. 

Logan put it in his pocket. "You think, well tonight?"

"Maybe. All I know is 'Ro hasn't had a boyfriend for a few years." Scott said. "But Logan. Don't force her…please."

"Don't worry Cyke, I'm not like that." Logan said.

Scott smiled slightly. "Good."

"So say I want a beer and you're out somewhere, how do I get one?" Logan asked.

"Well that's simple. You don't get one." Scott said. Logan gave him a cold look. "Okay I'll show you tomorrow. It's just…well we keep it our room. Mine and Jean's. And well that's kinnda private."

Logan nodded.

Suddenly the voice of Charles Xavier entered their minds. "If you wish to drink alcohol, could you please do so in Scott and Jean's room."

Logan started laughing. "So much for privacy Cyke."

Scott never thought he would see the day where he and Logan would be in the same bed. He was also a bit surprised that four people could sit on the bed. It was going on 3am and Scott has a class at 9am. 

*I'm sure the Professor will let us have the day odd tomorrow.* Jean said into his head.

*I hope.* He said back.

Scott stood up and started making his way over to the closet to get another beer. He never made it more than a few feet and was face first on the floor. Jean burst out laughing. "You're drunk!"

Scott quickly scrambled to his feet. "I'm not."

"You are." All three of them said. Scott ignored them and went over to the closet and took two beers out. He staggered back over and handed Logan a bottle. The other flew out of his hands and into Jean's. "No more for you tonight."

"What? Jean one more won't harm me, let me have it." Scott said.

"Come get it." Jean said with a wicked smile. Logan and Ororo both looked at each other. Should they leave? "Come on Scotty, you want your beer, you've got to go through me first."

Scott started walking towards Jean as she waved the bottle in front of him. He climbed onto the bed and gradually crawled on top of Jean. Logan and Ororo started to feel a bit uncomfortable and they started to get up and leave.

*It's ok, stay.* Jean said into their heads.

Scott inched his face closer and closer to Jean. The beer was no longer his attention, she was. He closed his eyes as his lips were centimetres away from Jean's. He lunged forward to kiss her but that didn't happen. She moved out the way and he made a forceful contact with the headboard which was enough to knock him out.

Ororo laughed. "I didn't think he was that drunk."

"He wasn't but if he had another beer he would've made a fool of himself." Jean said and pulled him over till his head rested on her lap.

Logan took a drink of his beer then put it on the floor. "We gotta do this more often." He said and put an arm round Ororo. "So I think we'll leave you and sleeping beauty for the night."

"I had a great time tonight, I'm sure it will be the first of many to come." Jean said.

"You bet." Ororo said as Logan got off the bed then helped Ororo off.

"We'll see you in the morning Jean." Logan said.

"Not if everything goes according to my plan." Ororo said. But before Logan could say anything Ororo had pulled him out the room.

Jean smiled and then shut the door with her telekinesis. "Scott." She said softly and shook him. He didn't wake up and Jean sighed and rolled off the bed. Moments later when Jean came out the bathroom, the bed was empty. She quickly used her mind to find him but he was blocking her.

"Scott? Scott where are you?" She asked looking around the room. She started to make her way over to the closet but a hand grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor. She was dragged under the bed and she screamed playfully.

"Boo!" Scott said and lay on top of her. "I scared you."

"No you didn't." She said and tried to shove him off but he didn't move. "Oh so you wanna have sex under the bed?"

"Well we've did it practically everywhere else, why not here?" He kissed her lips gently then made his way down her neck. She took off his shirt and her hands stroked up and down his back then she pulled him closer. She flipped him over on to his back but in doing that she made him hit his head off the bed.

"Ow! Stop doing that." He said laughing.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't want carpet burn." She said.

"Ahh good point." He said taking off her t-shirt and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Just as he was reaching to put his mouth on her breast she rolled off him.

"Up on the bed boy!" She said and rolled from under the bed and jumped on the bed. Scott was up on the bed soon after fully naked. Jean smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Scott." She said as he kissed his way down her body.

"I love you too." He said and looked up to her face.

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. Both of them froze at the sounds coming from the bedroom a few doors down.

"Ok looks like we've got competition." Jean said. "Lets get on with it then."

"Gladly." Scott said and stripped her completely. "We're winning this, that I promise."

The next morning Scott and Jean made their way to the dining area. When they got there they discovered they were the last ones up.

"Morning." Scott said to Ororo and Logan when he sat next to them.

"Morning." They both said smiling.

Jean brought a coffee over for her and Scott. "Do you ever get the feeling the people are staring at you?" Jean asked.

All four looked at the other tables to find every pair of eyes were on them.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I think I can speak for all of us here and say we are surprised your beds didn't fall through the roof last night." Bobby said and the rest of the students burst out laughing, even when Xavier came in he raised an eyebrow at the four.

"Fine maybe you can tell us who was the loudest." Logan said.

"Logan shut up, do you want to get more embarrassed?" Scott quietly said.

"I won't get embarrassed cause I don't stand up in front of them every day." Logan said. "Well?"

Most of the eyes were on Scott and Jean which clearly showed an answer. Logan pulled up Ororo from the table. "Happy teaching." He said to the red-faced couple sitting there.

END


End file.
